Kurt's blush Finn's rush
by SkittleColfer
Summary: Finn had never seen Kurt blush before god it was cute...what was he thinking? He wasn't gay...he DID like boobs alot... ** If you like this i will write more please review **
1. Chapter 1

Kurt leaned on his locker, clutching his designer bag, staring at Finn who was down the hall.

Finn however was staring at his _pregnant _girlfriend Quinn Fabray, he had his hand on her waist and was whispering in her ear, she was giggling.

Kurt longed to be in Quinn's place.

Quinn stopped giggling and pushed Finn away and they began having an argument. Finn deserved better, one day Quinn would push Finn to far and Kurt would welcome him with open arms.

Kurt smiled at the thought of being in Finn's arms … To be held …

***

"You squeezed my butt Finn!" Quinn said pushing Finn away.

"But you told me to ?!" Finn answered back.

"Are you _trying _to hurt me?" she paused and put her hand on her stomach "and the baby?"

"NO!" Finn said loudly disgusted that Quinn would even say he was trying to harm his own baby! The contense of the corridor looked at Finn because of his loud No!

The bell rung which signalled Glee Club, Finn walked past Quinn.

He tried not to cry, Quinn was always accusing him of trying to hurt her, but now she went to far! He would never hurt his baby girl.

It wasn't just school, that Quinn was doing this it was at home as well.

"_Here you go" Finn said handing Quinn the mouth wash she asked for._

"_Finn! Are you trying to harm our baby? Do you want her to look like a freak?!" Quinn shouted. _

"_What?" Finn was confused at Quinn's out burst._

"_This is alcohol based!" She shouted "do you know this could harm her? ?!" Then Quinn began to cry, and ran upstairs. _

"Hey guys" Mr Shue said clapping his hands together. "Now I know you are gonna think this is childish but we are gonna do scales!"

The class chorused a down-hearted "yay"

"Sir, I think this is a very good time for me to show the class my in-take on some of our favourite 'My fair lady' classics" Rachael said without a breath. Kurt raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

Why did Rachael always think she was so brilliant?

I mean it was clearly obvious, that Kurt was much better. He smirked and crossed his legs.

Kurt was sitting behind Finn, he looked at his brown hair. He wanted to lean forward and kiss Finn's neck. But that would only be weird.

He loved Finn … He was after all 'his knight in shinning armour' Kurt hoped, no longed that Finn would feel the same.

"No thank you Rachael…Maybe another time" He smiled, as Rachael crossed her arms. "Kurt"

Wow Finn had good skin considering he was a jock and probably-

"Kurt?!" Mr Schue said, Kurt's head snapped up from Finn, Mercedes was the only one who noticed the redness on his pale cheeks.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Will you, go first?" Mr Shue asked, kindly.

"First" Kurt asked, he hadn't been paying attention. He'd been to busy admiring Finn.

"Yes, your scale?" That was it and Rachael stood up walking out of the class closing the door with a slam. Mercedes muttered

"And ya'll think I'm the diva?"

Kurt smirked at Mercedes then nodded at Mr Shue, and stood up he fixed his tight jeans and walked down the steps to the piano.

"In your own time" Mr Shue said

I looked at the strawberry blond headed piano man (no one knew his name quite get) I nodded my head. He played a C

"ooo"

D

"ooo"

E

"ooo"

Then it moved onto the high notes. This is where all the normal male's voices would have broke with puberty. But not Kurt, he had an angel's voice as he thought to himself with a grin on his face.

High C

"ooo"

High D

"ooo"

The class looked at him in amazement.

High E

"ooo"

High F

"ooo"

When he sung Defying Gravity he had blew the F but now he showed the class that he could hit it!

Kurt walked to his seat feeling very pleased with himself.

They all clapped music to Kurt's ears, Finn turned around.

"Wow, Kurt that was really good" Kurt smiled wide eyedly into Finn's chocolate brown eyes.

"Thanks" Kurt said. He crossed his legs.

***

Glee club had just finished and everyone was pouring out of the class room.

Just as Finn reached the door, Mr Shue said

"Finn? Kurt? Can I talk to you both" Oh shot. Finn thought. Had Mr Shue caught him looking down Quinn's top?

But then why would Kurt be here, maybe he was looking at Mr Schue's coc-

"I was wondering if you could tutor Finn in Spanish Kurt" Finn looked at Kurt, who looked quickly away from Finn.

"Yes,, I will. Only if Finn wants." Kurt shyly looked at Finn.

"Um, yeah I'm cool with that" Finn said, smiling a lopsided smile that sent Kurt's heart racing.

"Thanks, Kurt" Mr Shue smiled, nodded at Finn and walked out of the class room.

Kurt began walking out of the class room, Finn followed Kurt, as the cleaner stumbled into clean the class.

"So when should you tutor me?" Finn asked Kurt. They had now stopped in the hall. "Like should you come to my house or me to yours?"

"Well, I think maybe we could take turns" Even the mere thought of Finn being in his house made Kurt nearly squeal.

"Yeah sounds cool. So tomorrow after football?" Finn buried his hands In his back pockets.

"Yes, wait I quit" Kurt sighed.

"Well, why don't you wait for me. I mean you don't have to?" Kurt already knew that he would wait for him.

"I will"

"Cool thanks Kurt" Finn put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and gave a reassuring grip. Kurt shivered at the feeling of Finn's warm hand on his shoulder.

"You cold?" Kurt blushed and shook his head.

"Okay" And Kurt watched Finn walk down the corridor.

Kurt smiled as he watched Finn.

_OH MY FINN HUDSON!! _Kurt thought _Me! Kurt Hummel! Is going to be tutoring Finn!! He'll be in __my__ house sitting on __my__ couch! _

Kurt had to stop or he'd hyperventilated.

He knew it was stupid…but that was the way that Finn made him feel.

***

Kurt decided to stop by his dad at the garage, on the way he picked up his dads favourite buns.

He walked into the garage with a spring in his step.

"Hi dad" He said in a light giddy voice.

Kurt's dad looked up at him then looked at the box in his arms.

"Ok, either your in a good mood, or there is a boy involved" Burt Hummel said putting his wrench down "Would I be a coward to say I am scared to ask?"

Kurt smirked. He handed his dad the buns, and sat down on the spinny chair behind his father's desk.

Burt Hummel sat in the hard chair in front of Kurt. And began to eat the buns, he offered his son one.

"No they are fattening" His father muttered, god save us and bless us.

"Dad, do you mind if I tutor?" Kurt looked at his dad.

"Yes" Burt looked back at his son "Who?"

Kurt didn't know If he should say Finn, because maybe his dad wouldn't want him to. But if he didn't how could he sneak a 6ft bulky jock into his room without his dad noticing?

"Finn Hudson…He's the quarterback on our-"

"I know who he is Kurt, the guy with the pregnant girlfriend?" Kurt swallowed, and nodded.

"Oh, Kurt…don't I mean…you aren't…"

"It's just tutoring dad…" God Kurt hoped not

"Alright then, you better get home then. Greg and Jessica are coming over for dinner."

"And let me guess, am I cooking?" Kurt raised his left eyebrow.

"Well you are better than me" Burt smiled and placed the box down on the desk as Kurt stood.

"Alright dad"

"Thanks Kurt" His dad went to pat him on the shoulder, with his oily hand.

"Dad!" Kurt shouted, and backed away "This is Alexander McQueen!"

"Oh um…I forgot…sorry" His dad stood awkwardly, he never did understand his dad when it came to clothes.

"It's ok"

****

Kurt slept that night happily thinking of what tomorrow would hold…

He also had a dream that his Gucci shoes where trying to eat his Marc Jacobs jacket? But that's not the point…


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt stood in the girls toilet looking in the mirror fixing his hair, he wiped of his existing make up and put on a fresh coat (he wanted to look good for Finn).

Brittany walked in

"Oh sorry wrong toilet" she muttered "again"

"Your not Brittany" Kurt said smiling.

"Oh ok…" She walked into the stall and kept her eyes on Kurt.

Kurt smirked and strutted out to the football field.

There was a few mutters from the practising jocks.

_What's the poof coming over here?_

_Please tell me the fag's not thinking of joining again!_

_What the fuck is he wearing…the cunt._

Kurt, never heard this, even if he did he would turn a cold ear to it.

He sat down on the belchers, crossed his legs and searched for Finn.

Finn was hustling some other boy for the ball.

Kurt wanted to stand and scream 'FINN' and wave like mad but he decided not to.

Finn laughed as he got the ball from the other boy, who Kurt realized was Puck. That's when Finn looked up and looked straight at Kurt and gave a wave, Kurt smiled widely and waved back.

All they really did was throw the ball about and kick it, and attack each other. Laughing. There practise ended and Kurt looked at Finn who held his index finger up and mouthed the words

"One minute" He smiled and walked away, leaving Kurt staring at the grass.

Kurt randomly wondered how many blades of grass there where. When he felt a hard hand come down on his shoulder which he knew immediately was not Finn.

He glanced up

"Hummel" a hard voice said

"Puck" Kurt said giving Puck one of his ice looks.

"You dare try to touch Finn, and make him some fag like you then I will kill you, you fucking cunt"

Kurt looked at Puck and grabbed his bag and started to walk off the belchers. He gave Puck another raised eyebrow look.

He left Puck on the belchers. He didn't really care about Puck, because this night was all about Kurt and Finn (even if it was just tutoring).

Finn came out of the small locker building.

"Oh hey Kurt" He said, slinging his gym bag over his shoulder.

They began to walk. Kurt didn't know what to say so he held onto his messenger bag.

"So…" Finn said "Will I follow your car or?"

"Oh, I walked into school today…and my dad took my baby away" Kurt said, and soon regretted that he called his car his baby in front of his crush.

"Alight…So you'll ride with me" Kurt nodded. Gosh this was awkward than what he expected.

****

Finn was red in the face and so was Kurt.

"Wait wait wait, ok so when Mr Schue said to me No cojones that meant…"

Kurt nodded and giggled.

"You just looked, shocked and confused and cu-" Kurt had to stop himself from saying cute.

"Oh god, I didn't know that"

Things had actually turned out alright with Finn. It was now reaching 12:05am.

Finn wiped a tear from his eye.

"This was fun Kurt, we should do this again" Yes, yes, yes they should Kurt thought over an over.

"Yeah," Kurt said.

* * *

"Yeah," Kurt said, but his mind looked liked he was thinking of something else?

To be honest some, of the times, through there study hours Kurt looked like an excited 12 year old who had just seen a picture of a naked girl.

"So, I should be going" Finn said. Kurt nodded and stood looking at him, Finn didn't know wither he should hug him? Shake his hand…

So he awkwardly gave Kurt a one armed hug.

* * *

"So, I should be going" Finn said, looking quite confused. Then he did something Kurt never expected he gave Kurt a hug!

Okay it was only a one armed weak, hug but it was a start. Kurt couldn't stop the blush that spread on his cheeks.

* * *

It was the first time Finn had seen Kurt blush.

_God, is was cute. _Wait! What was he saying Kurt was a dude, and dudes don't like dudes.

Unless they where gay. Which Finn wasn't full stop. Kurt showed him out of the door.

* * *

Kurt watched Finn drive away. Kurt smiled happily to himself and yawned.

He had expected more from Finn but this was after all there first date…okay tutor date. But it was better than nothing.

Kurt's dad was still out at bowling with, his friends. So Kurt slipped into his Alexander McQueen pyjamas.

***

Burt Hummel arrived home at 1:30am exactly, he tip-toed, into his son's room to check on him.

He walked over to the bed, to see Kurt laying on his side.

Burt wiped a bit of his bang from his face and kissed his forehead. He was concerned blessed having a son like Kurt.

He smiled. And walked out of the room.

"Finn…" Burt stopped in his tracks, he turned and walked back to his son.

"Finn" His son murmured and he seen a smile on the young boys face…

Burt felt, upset, who was Finn? Was it Kurt's boyfriend. Burt shivered at the thought.

And if Finn was Kurt's boyfriend, why hadn't Kurt told Burt about him? Wait Kurt did know he could talk to his father.

Even though Burt found the thought slightly odd, his son coming to him about advice for guys… Maybe he should ask for Jessica's help?

_Okay, Burt your getting way to into this…Maybe Finn is some new fashion designer?_

_Yeah that's who he was…a fashion designer._

Deep down Burt knew, Finn wasn't a fashion designer that Kurt liked, he was either a boy Kurt liked or a boy that Kurt was dating and Burt would have to face the facts one day… His son was gay…


	3. Chapter 3

"_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I and lets face it-"_

Kurt woke up, and looked at his iphone alarm. He switched it off and yawned.

****

Kurt's dad had decided to give Kurt his baby back. So Kurt drove happily into school, listening to his mix CD of famous musical's.

He found a killer parking space, the only down side was it was beside the dumpster.

He stepped out of his car, when a cold voice said.

"Hummel, time for your dumpster dive?" It was Puck and his 'poesy'

"I'm sorry this is Marc Jacob's I don't think so" Kurt walked on and hoped Puck would leave it, but he knew that wouldn't happen.

"Oh, we're sorry!" Then Kurt felt hands under his armpits

"WAIT!" he shoved his messenger bag into someone's arms. They all smirked and threw him in, he hit the bottom with a thud. He forgot they emptied it. There was a cut on his hand. He lay there for a second.

"Hey, guys" It was Finn's voice "what are you doing over here?"

"Showing the fag where he belongs" Someone said.

"fag…Kurt?" Finn said

"Yeah" someone else said with a smirk on there mouth.

Then all Kurt heard was a "What the fuck man?"

"You don't do that, that's not right!" Finn said, then there was silence.

***

A hand came down the dumpster.

"Kurt…" Kurt looked up

"Finn?"

"Yeah" Finn picked Kurt out of the dumpster. Kurt could feel the warmth between there bodies, he blushed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" Kurt said as he leaned on Finn. He noticed Finn's lip was bleeding.

"Are _you _okay?" Kurt asked Finn

"Yeah it's just a cut" He touched his lip. And looked at the blood on his finger. "I don't like blood" Finn said sheepishly.

Kurt just looked at Finn.

"We better go or we'll be late for class" Kurt said walking past Finn, and Finn followed behind.

****

"_I love you" Kurt said staring at Finn._

"_I love you to" Finn bent his head and kissed Kurt, softly on the lips, Kurt put his arms around Finn's neck, and kissed back. _

_Then he felt Finn's hands go into his trousers_

"_Oh Kurt" Finn said._

"_Kurt" _

"Kurt?!" Mercedes nudged Kurt's rips.

"Ow!" Kurt said, patting his side. They where walking to Glee club. He wished his fantasy would come true.

He smiled at Mercedes and they walked into the Glee room, the class was already there waiting for the arrival of Mr Schue.

Kurt sat down on the hard chair and crossed his legs, Mercedes sat beside him and smiled.

"So Kurt, what where you thinking about?" She asked him.

"Oh nothing" He smiled in a dreamily like manner.

"Come on Kurt we are best friends I think you can tell me. You've been acting all dreamy the whole day." She put her hand on his knee.

"Honestly it's nothing" He said. Not wanting to tell Cedes about his crush on Finn in case Finn knocked him back.

"Alright what ever you say"

But Kurt, knew Mercedes wouldn't leave it. He'd just need to keep quite.

Mr Schue strolled into the class room.

"Alright class now today we're going to-"

"_All the single ladies, All the single ladies, All the single ladies, All the-"_

Kurt's phone went off vibrating in his pocket.

He heard Puck mumble _shit_.

"Fag don't open that message" Puck said honestly worried.

Mr Schue stared at Puck. "Noah, I will not have you talking like that again." Mr S stared at Kurt. "I'm sorry Kurt no phones in school, give it to me" Kurt handed over, his phone un-willingly.

"What does it say Mr S?" Finn asked.

Kurt, didn't want Mr S to read it. But he didn't know what Puck would send him so, he wanted to hear.

"You can read it out Mr Schue" Kurt nodded.

"It says: What panties, are you wearing? Heck knows I want in them" Mr Schue stared at Kurt.

Then the whole Glee club looked at him, Kurt felt a blush arise.

"It was meant for Santana" Puck said.

* * *

Mr S, looked at Kurt, then everyone in Glee looked at him.

"It was meant for Santana" Puck said smirking, and Finn knew that was the truth Puck loved to sext.

But it was still funny to see the redness creep onto Kurt's pale cheeks.

Then Finn burst out laughing

"phawahah" Then the rest of the class laughed. Even Kurt let out a giggle.

****

Finn followed Kurt's sleek black car, home. Kurt was tutoring him again. Finn was scared to admit it but he actually liked spending time with Kurt.

* * *

Kurt looked in his mirror and seen Finn's old car behind him. He smiled, another night "tutoring".

They stopped there car's, outside Kurt's house.

"I think tomorrow I should give you a ride into school and then back to your house y'know so it's easier?" Finn said getting slightly muddled up.

"Yeah" Kurt nodded "That would be better" He opened the door to his house.

"Dad!!" Kurt shouted, and sat his messenger bag on the couch, and Finn sat his bag there to.

"Dad!!" Kurt began walking into the kitchen, Finn followed, Burt Hummel was sitting at the table reading a paper. He had, earphones in his ears.

Ever since, Kurt had showed him how to download Jonny Cash songs onto it he always used it.

* * *

Burt hummed along under the words when he jumped at a warm hand on his shoulder.

"GAH!" He stood up, to see his son and a boy taller than Kurt.

Burt's heart began to race

_Who was this?_

_Was this Kurt's boyfriend?_

_Had he brought him home to met his father?_

_Was this the Finn? Kurt had been mumbling about._

Well whoever it was Burt was getting ready.

"Who's this?" Burt asked Kurt.

"This is" Oh god who was it "Finn"

Burt couldn't tell wither he was relived or not.

"Alright" Burt said looking at the taller teen.

Finn put has hand out towards Burt

"My names Finn Hudson, your sons tutoring me" So it was just tutoring, that was ok…yeah it was ok.

Burt shook the boys surprisingly firm hand.

* * *

Kurt, felt a blush coming, his dad looked awfully nervous. It wasn't like Finn was his boyfriend…

But it was kind of like a _meet the parents_ situation. They shook hands, and nodded towards each other.

When Burt pulled Finn in and whispered something in his ear. That made Finn's face straight.

****

After the tutoring, Kurt asked

"What did my dad say to you?"

"I can't tell…" Finn said, Kurt hoped it wasn't something bad, or embarrassing.

"He didn't tell you about my tiara…-?"

Finn looked confused, "Um, no"

"Oh ok." Kurt felt embarrassed, as a blush came on his cheeks

_Wow I've been blushing a lot lately? Damn teen hormones!_

Finn smirked.

"Your blushing…" Kurt touched his cheek.

"I know just I don't know" He giggled.

Then Finn leaned over towards Kurt.

_Oh god is Finn going to kiss me?! I haven't practised on my elbow crock, lately!! I'm not prepared._

Then Finn, did something Kurt wasn't expecting, Finn began to tickle Kurt.

Kurt giggled loudly in response. He was very ticklish.

Finn began to laugh at Kurt's laugh. He quickly began to find his tickly spots.

Finn didn't exactly know why, he began to tickle Kurt, he just wanted to here his sweet giggle, and it worked.

He stopped and Kurt panted, as there was thunder steps running down the stairs.

The door flew open

"WHATS HAPPENING?!" He looked at the two boys who where sitting on the floor with open text books. His son was panting and smiling.

"What where, you two doing?" Burt cautiously walked in the room as they stood up.

"Finn told me a funny joke" Kurt smiled and looked at Finn. The Finn burst out laughing and so did Kurt.

Burt decided this would be a good time to leave his son alone.

"Well I'll be up stairs if you need me" Burt said walking out of the room.

Kurt playfully pushed Finn

"My dad, probably thought we were kissing or something!"

"Well you shouldn't have breathed so heavily" Finn said collecting his textbooks.

"I suppose so" Kurt smiled…Finn Hudson had just tickled him, he knew it sounded odd but he had!

"Well, I best be on my way" Finn said putting the books in his bag.

Kurt nodded, and cleaned up the books on the floor (He'd get the empty juice bottles later). Finn stood awkwardly in Kurt's room.

* * *

_Just kiss him Finn! You know you want to…You even had that dream last night. _

He felt something grow in his pants thinking about the 'wet' dream he had, had last night.

Finn, wanted to feel Kurt's soft lips on his…He wanted to taste him.

* * *

Kurt just looked at Finn.

"Well yeah" He began walking out of Kurt's room. Kurt was so sure that Finn was about to kiss him. Maybe now Kurt was just wanting it so much he was imaging things.

He waved Finn off. And walked back into his room.

* * *

"How did that date with your boyfriend go?" Finn's mom asked him when he got home.

"He's not my boyfriend mom." Finn said throwing his bag down and sitting on the couch.

"Whatever you say sweetie, but you do know I'll still love you no matter what you are, okay?" She put a reassuring hand on Finn's knee.

"Thanks mom" He said smiling.

****

After some turning and tossing Finn feel asleep…

"_Kurt…you're awesome…and well I…I…love you" Kurt stared at Finn in disbelief._

_The next thing he knew Kurt was on top of him kissing him rapidly. Soft small wet kisses on his jaw, moving up to his cheek then to his lips._

_Finn held Kurt's waist, and began to rub there erections together. They both moaned, and they got to into the kiss, soon they where naked and Finn was pushing something into Kurt's ass and it felt good hearing Kurt squeal…_

Finn woke tangled in his bed sheets on top of his now wet pillow. He stared at his bed-head board. God he wanted to do that to Kurt.

What was he thinking? Kurt was a guy…Besides when did he start feeling like this around him or even away from him.

Finn wanted so badly to talk to Kurt about this, but he was embarrassed. I mean Finn was…was…well he suppose he is kinda…gay now?

He looked at his clock 5:30am, there was no way he'd get back to bed, he figured Kurt would maybe be up doing his hair so he texted him.

_Hey, what you up to? _

* * *

Kurt couldn't get back to sleep after his dream about Finn so he decided to get ready, once he was he was still bored. He looked at the clock 5:28am.

So Kurt took his iphone and listened to ELO Mr Blue Sky, and danced around the house cleaning, and singing but not to loudly.

He thought about Finn whilst singing it, Kurt felt quite happy about going into school today.

Kurt never heard his text go off and he still danced. He put the song on repeat.

* * *

Kurt never replied it had been exactly 5 minutes still nothing! Something was up. Suddnley Finn felt protective.

He quickly slipped into his jeans and t shirt left a note for his mom and drove to Kurt's house.

He didn't no exactly why he was doing this.

He stopped his car and knocke don Kurt's door, no anwser. He went to the window and seen a blurr of color pass the window, he peered in.

He seen Kurt shaking his cute little round butt, he was dancing? The Finn noticed the earbuds in his ear. He sighed with reliefe, he enjoyed watching Kurt dance and sway his hips.

Then Kurt came up to the window he had his eyes closed but then opened them to, he screamed, after all seeing a face looking in on you at 6am was scary.

Burt was in the bathroom washing when he heard Kurt scream, he rushed down the stairs grabbing his bat on the way down.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" He looked around the room and seen Kurt staring out of the window. "Kurt?"

Finn ducked down, so Burt wouldn't see him.

"Kurt what is it?"

"N-nothing I seen a squrile an it was cute…"

Burt Hummel never believed his son,


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for adding my story and reviewing, I can't tell you how pleased I am, I know in my first 3 chapters I have a lot of spelling errors that's what you get for writing a story at 3am. I kind of had a small writers block…I didn't quite know what Finn should do. :S hope you like it -hugs everyone who likes it- **

**-Colfer xx**

Burt walked away from his son, and walked up to the bathroom and switched off the tap.

_A squirrel? Really _

Did Kurt think he was dumb?

* * *

Finn stood up and walked to Kurt's door and knocked it, Kurt skipped over and sat his iphone on the sofa.

He opened the door

"Well, hello Finn Hudson" He said with a smile.

"Hey Kurt" Kurt took Finn's arm and guided him in the house.

"Would you like anything? Toast, cereal…" Kurt offered, not wanting to be a bad host.

Come to think of it Finn was pretty hungry… "Yeah can I get toast?…If that's okay with you"

Kurt smiled again. God he was cute.

"Yes, it's fine" Kurt walked over to the toaster and put two slices of bread in.

Then he felt warm hands around his waist.

_Finn freakin Hudson is holding me!!!_

He turned around, and sure enough Finn was standing over him. Kurt looked up he had the 'excited 12 year old' look again.

Finn leaned down and brushed his lips ever so lightly against Kurt's.

_Wow, Kurt has good lips…soft…did they taste of cherry? Better check again._

Finn leaned down for another kiss, Kurt put his arms around Finn's neck and kissed back. They opened there mouths.

_Finn Hudson is kissing me!!! In my kitchen mouth to mouth! IT'S NOT CPR HE ACTUALLY WANTS TO KISS ME!!_

Kurt didn't know if he should put his tongue in this was his first kiss after all. But he did.

_For his first kiss Kurt is pretty good at this. _Finn thought.

Just as Finn was about to move in closer…

_BING!_

The toast popped out, making Kurt jump. Finn decided it was now awkward and he sat back down on the stool.

"Do…you like butter?" Kurt asked trying to make light conversation.

"Yeah" Finn said, and Kurt brought the toast over and sat across from Finn. He folded his arms and bit his nail on his right hand.

He only does this when he is nervous or bored.

He watched Finn eat the toast, and sighed. His mind was past the _OMG! _stage. He was now thinking…

_Does Finn love me?_

_If he does what about Quinn?_

_What about Rachel?_

_What about me…_

_What if he doesn't and was just a curious teen?_

Either way Kurt decided not to get his hopes up.

Finn coughed "Nice toast…best I have ever had" Kurt smirked.

"Don't tell anyone about the kiss…" Finn said.

"I won't" Kurt said.

****

_OMG! Cedes, u'll nvr gess wat?!_

**Wat?**

_Finn kissed me!!_

**Where?!**

_In my kitchen!_

**No I mean tongues or cheek??**

_Tongues!! Nd he held my waist 2_

**Calm down white boi, meet me be4 skl strts**

_I cnt Finn's riding me…_

**Well meet me 1****st**** period girls bathrooms.**

_Ok _

_****_

Kurt fixed his bang before he walked out of the bathroom…His dad had left for work.

Finn was standing in the hall waiting for Kurt.

"You look nice…" Finn said, looking at Kurt.

"I know, don't I always?" Kurt said raising his eyebrow.

Kurt was wearing a turquoise collared shirt with a white collar, black bow tie, grey tartan trousers and white shoes and a grey cardigan.

"Yeah" Finn said, slightly confused.

"I was kidd- never mind" Kurt smiled and put his messenger bag over his shoulder and walked out to Finn's car or was it a truck?

It looked like a mix, Finn opened the door for Kurt.

_What a gentleman_ Kurt thought as he climbed in.

****

Finn parked as far away from the dumpster as he could, he didn't want Kurt to get hurt. He got out and they began walking into school

Finn was really confused about his feelings…

_I like Kurt I really do, he was there with me with my baby…_

_He was cute so god damnit cute, how can someone be that cute and still be a guy?_

_But I love Quinn, no I __have__ to love Quinn. She is having my baby, and I need to be there for them._

_I have to pick, it needs to be Quinn though… Or maybe I can date Kurt without Quinn knowing?_

"What are you thinking?" Kurt said.

"Nothing" Finn looked Blankley ahead.

"Alright" Kurt said gripping onto his bag.

"Listen Kurt we need to talk…You coming to my house after school?"

Kurt nodded, he had already agreed to go to Finn's house.

"Cool"

* * *

"Cool" Finn said aloft.

What did he mean by 'talk'?

Kurt wasn't confused at all he knew how he felt about Finn…But he knew Finn was confused.

He put his hand on Finn's arm.

Finn looked down at the petit boy and smiled, Kurt returned the smile.

Finn watched Kurt walk away towards the girls bathrooms…

Finn smirked and walked into his tech class.


	5. Chapter 5

***squeals and happy dances* Thank you for your lovely comments and adding me yay *dances more* I can't tell you how pleased I am, and now I finally know what's going to happen…and trust me in my mind it sounds/looks good! Sorry if sometimes I stray from the point of the story…I kind of do that, anyways enjoy…**

**-Colfer xx**

**PS. I also noticed a major mistake I wrote in my last chapter Finn and Kurt where in he car and suddenly they where at school :S ignore that ****J**

Kurt slowly opened up the girls bathroom, and stepped in there was a few girls just leaving.

They weren't freaking out at the fact a boy had just walked in, they where actually ok with it, since Kurt came in here a lot.

"Hiya Kurt" Laura, a girl said walking out.

"Hey Lozza" He said and walked to Mercedes who was standing by the sink.

Mercedes moved Kurt over towards the bench that they had in the bathrooms.

"Spill everything Kurt!!" Kurt looked at Mercedes and grinned, he looked around to make sure no one was in the toilet.

"Okay, well I couldn't sleep so I cleaned the house and then Finn was at my window blah blah"

"Wait why was he at your window?"

"I don't know…Oh well he came in and, I made him toast"

"Toast?"

"Yes" Kurt raised his eyebrow. "If you keep interrupting I won't tell you…"

Mercedes pretended to zip her mouth. Kurt crossed his legs and clasped his hand on his knee.

"And then he put his arms around my waist…I turned around and we kinda looked at each other and then he kissed me…it was magical…then he kissed me more…then the toaster ruined it by binging…" Kurt said dreamily.

"Wait!! Kurt Hummel, I know that look and I was right…you have had that look all week your in love with Finn Hudson" Kurt blushed.

Ten Mercedes hugged him "That's sweet Kurt, just promise me you won't get your hopes up. He does have a pregnant girlfriend and all"

Kurt nodded and a tear came in his eye he chocked it back "I know Mercedes…it's just" He looked at her his sea green eyes watering "I think I'm in love with him…and he won't ever feel the same way."

Mercedes pulled Kurt along the bench and wrapped her arms around him and stroke his back "Listen to me Kurtis Hummel"

Kurt muttered "God you sound like my dad when he found those muscle magazines April gave me…" that made Kurt smirk.

Mercedes smiled "He kissed you first which obviously means he feels something…So that's good, but don't get upset if he picks _her_ ok?"

"Okay" Kurt nodded, and wiped his eyes.

"So how did it feel?" Mercedes leaned in.

"How did what feel?"

"The kiss" her brown eyes wide.

"Wetter than I expected" they both stood up linked arms and walked out into the hall.

They decided to skip first period and wait for second.

****

It was now last period, Finn had been avoiding Kurt all day…He needed time to think and yet he had still not come up with any answer to his feelings.

Kurt walked in as usual with Mercedes they where hooking arms, they gave each other a small peck as they walked to different seats.

Finn licked his lips, Kurt sat down and looked at Finn, Kurt gave a small smile that melted Finn's heart and he smiled back, in return melting Kurt's.

* * *

Puck turned around to see Finn and Kurt staring at each other…

_Oh great Finn's a fag…_

_Wait this is my time to get Quinn back. _

_Sure she's pregnant but it is my baby and I always have Santana to have sex with._

_This is just to perfect._

Puck began scheming

* * *

Rachel looked eagerly at Finn and threw him a note and hit his arm.

Hi, want to come to my house after school to rehears for glee?

Finn wrote back:

Can't Kurt's coming to my house.

Rachel looked sad and angrily at Kurt, was Kurt trying to steal _her _man?

Rachel wrote a note, leaned forward and gave a note to Puck.

It read:

Finn's your "Home boy" Help me break him and Kurt up and I will give you what you want. -Rach

Puck thought this was all to perfect it was like god was finally realizing him for the sweet Jew he was. He wrote back:

Deal

**Okay I know it is not to much. But hope you enjoyed all the same ****J**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just my thanks again to all you lovely people : ) I'm trying to update as soon as I can, I know I'm not as good as most of the writers on here, but, enjoy all the same.**

Kurt walked up to Finn's truck. He leaned on it waiting for Finn.

Then he saw Rachel in one of her checked short horribly fashioned mini skirt, skip up to him.

"Hi Kurt" She said with a mix of eagerness and hatred on her face.

Kurt gripped his bag and looked down at her "Hi"

"So, are you, and Finn an item now?" She smiled but her eyes shot Kurt with every glance.

Kurt smirked, and wanted to say 'yes' but he couldn't because it would ruin Finn's rep and Kurt's if Finn didn't love him.

"No" He said flatly.

She walked up to Kurt her nose almost touching his chin.

"Having two gay dad's myself I am completely fine with gay's and all, but you keep your grubby paws off _my_ man. And didn't you know? Finn's _not_ gay" Rachel said and smirked to herself.

"Okay here's the dope princess, he loves Quinn they are having a baby together and we are nothing but distractions." Kurt stared one of his 'killer looks' at Rachel.

He watched her walk away, and he let a silent tear run down his cheek. He knew that what Rachel said was right Finn wasn't gay. Kurt wanted to believe he was but he wasn't and never will be.

So he decided to take Mercedes advice and not get his hopes up. He watched some other guys standing and laughing. But all he seen was the Finn in them, there height, hair colour, eyes.

_God Kurt! Stop it, it won't be hard all you have to do is stop, loving Finn…_

* * *

"Hey Finn" Puck said putting a hand on Finn's shoulder "So you and the fag?"

"Don't call Kurt that, he has a name" Finn collected his books and put them in his rucksack.

"So you are getting him up the ass!" Puck said, he was secretly holding a tap recorder behind his back.

"No, we are friends" Finn said, slinging his rucksack on his back.

"Then why is he going to your house? After school? Today?"

Finn began to walk out of the class room.

"He is tutoring me, in Spanish"

"Are you sure he is not tutoring you in dildo lessons?" Puck, was trying, but Finn wouldn't spill anything.

"What the heck man? No" Finn said walking down the hall. Puck stood in the hall and put his hands behind his head. He punched the lockers scrapping his knuckles.

_Finn's such a dope he c-_

That's when Puck seen it, Finn hold onto Kurt's waist…

Puck quickly took out his mobile camera and zoomed it on Kurt and Finn, he hit the record button.

* * *

"Hi Kurt" Finn said walking up to Kurt.

Kurt put on a smile "Hi…"

Finn was confused why did Kurt look so sad? He put his hands on his waist and pulled him in, all he wanted to do all day was kiss him.

He leaned down and smacked his lips onto Kurt's, it was a long passionate kiss.

Even though Kurt started crying…

"What's wrong?" Finn cupped Kurt's face and brushed his thumb along his cheek.

"I just- we'll talk about it at your house" Kurt said.

"Okay"

* * *

This was all just to perfect! Puck thought.

Finally he had evidence. But now what could he do? Show it to Quinn? Maybe she would break up with Finn so Puck could have her?

No.

He would show it to Finn first, make him break up with the fag (because come on Finn being gay would make it a bad rep for the football team).

Then he'd tell Finn that he would show it to Quinn, he'd watch Finn beg. But no matter what he'd till show it to Quinn.

So it works out perfectly? Finn, won't be a fag and Puck will get the girl no his girls. His baby as well. And as an added bonus the fag will be heart broken.

Puck smiled and walked to his car, he sent the video to Finn with a message underneath.

**If u dnt want me 2 tell Quinn do everything I say. P**

With that he drove away.

**Hello, hope that lived up to your standards . I might have strayed from the point…**

**But I don't know hope you liked it : )**


	7. Chapter 7

_**** Thank you for comments, and I know I am a keen writer I like to update fast…I am kind of having some mini writers blocks and I don't look them, If I make any mistakes or if you have any ideas how to make this story better send me a message : ) Enjoy…**_

_**Yours-Colfer xx ****_

_Finn walked through his door, he knew his mom was out getting groceries. _

_He led Kurt in._

"_It's not much" Finn said taking Kurt's bag and putting it on a hook "But it's home"_

"_It's cosy" Kurt said, walking further in. _

_Finn, took Kurt's hand and took him upstairs. They sat on Finn's bed._

_Kurt crossed his legs and looked at Finn, god is he going to cry? Finn thought._

"_I-" _

"_Well-" Kurt said at the same time as Finn, "You go first."_

"_Ok…Kurt…I don't know my feelings…"_

"_That's understandable…" Kurt said looking at the poster of Ohio stadium on Finn's wall._

"_I know, that I really, really like Quinn…I mean she is having my baby and all, but she can be really bitchy…And I guess I have to stay with her…"_

_Kurt knew that this would be Finn's choice._

"_But" Wait…there was a but?_

"_But…I __love__ you Kurt…" Kurt's eyes glimmered. "I love you more than you will probably even know…" Finn looked ahead "I love your voice…your smile…your moves heck even your ass" Kurt smirked, Finn looked confused and kind of shocked "Did I just say that out?"_

"_Yes" Kurt said a tear rolling down his cheek._

_Finn looked at Kurt, "Oh, um, don't cry I didn't want you to cry…" He muttered "God Finn!"_

_Kurt smiled and put his hand on top of Finn's. Finn looked down at Kurt._

"_They bare happy tears Finn" Kurt said._

"_Happy tears?" Finn still looked puzzled._

"_I love you…I've known since the first time I met you…with the lockers…and I was afraid, I was afraid you would pick Quinn…And you have-" More tears rolled down Kurt's cheek_

"_Kurt," _

"_I understand Finn, you are both having a baby together…She needs you more than I do." Kurt stood up, he kissed Finn's cheek._

"_I love you Finn Hudson…" He walked down the stairs crying. _

_God I must look a mess…_ Kurt thought.

Kurt took his bag and walked back to his house, lucky for him it wasn't that far away.

****

Finn sat on his bed, he had never really cried before, especially over a boy. But god he wanted Kurt, he wanted him so badly it hurt.

But he needed to be there for Quinn…Even if she did bitch about him…

He lied down on his bed, when he heard a beeping noise.

He picked up his phone, to see a video. He opened the message and looked.

It was a video of Finn kissing Kurt…

There was a message underneath.

**If u dnt want me 2 tell Quinn do everything I say. P**

"Puck" Finn sneered at the name

Not only was Finn at a soft point in his life…but now he had this to deal with? A teenage boy could only take so much…

_Wat do u wnt me 2 do…_

He replied to Puck's message…

**Brk up w/ tht fag.**

Finn's eyes widened…

_We rn't goin out._

**Tell him u dnt luv him.**

But Finn did love Kurt…But he also loved Quinn…

Finn cried into his arm…

_Ok. _


	8. Chapter 8

***hits writers block on the head* BAD DOG!!**

**Hello…Yes I was infected…badly…and I still kind of am…**

**Hope this is enough, if it wasn't for Miss Laura Caban I wouldn't have wrote this… So thank you. **

**Lots of love Colfer xx**

**If you hate it don't be afraid to tell me…**

****And if it helps, I wrote this to Clare De Lune - Debussy… Gives it the full effect****

Kurt walked out of Finn's door, and into the cold street.

_Kurt what are you doing?! Turn around!!_

_No, he wants to be with Quinn…_

_Did you NOT just listen! He said he loved you._

_Yes but he chose her…_

_Come on!! She is having his baby of course he chose her!_

Kurt knew this was right…Finn had said he loves him…

Kurt's grey cardigan flapped in the wind as he strutted down the road.

Kurt thought for a while…

_Finn Hudson…loves me…_

_Maybe _he thought _maybe once the baby was born they could be together?_

Kurt couldn't see why not…He smiled and wiped his tear stained cheeks and took out his phone.

His phone flashed one missed message.

"Finn" He muttered, as he opened the message and walked through his front door.

**Watevr we had is over. Finn**

Kurt dropped his messenger bag and stared at the message.

"Kurt?" His dad walked in.

Kurt looked up with shock and sadness on his face, a look Burt hadn't seen since his wife died.

"Kurt are you ok…?" Burt said walking towards his son.

Kurt, put on a fake smile and nodded.

"Just heard that DG's shoes are so 2006" And he walked to his room, biting on his perfectly glossed lip.

He sat on the bed and read the message over and over.

**Watevr we had is over. Finn**

**Watevr we had is over. Finn**

**Watevr we had is over. Finn**

But-But-

_But Finn __had__ said he loved me…_

This is all to much Kurt thought and began to cry.

He took off his clothes, and grabbed an old scuffed grey t shirt that his dad had given Kurt. Kurt thought it was "hideously out of fashion" But for once in his life he didn't care.

He pulled on a pair of old sweats.

**Watevr we had is over. Finn**

He walked into the kitchen. Opened up the fridge and took out a tub of Ben & Jerry's strawberry cheesecake ice-cream.

For once he didn't care about his diet…

His dad looked at him "Cheer up son." Burt said ruffling the boys hair.

For once Kurt didn't care about his hair…

"Kurt… if something's up you can tell me you know?" Kurt looked at his dad and nodded.

Kurt walked into his room and watched The Notebook and cried…

He cried for everything, not just the movie…

Finn…

Kurt's young teenage heart had just been broken how could he not be sad…

Kurt laid his head back on the armrest of his white sofa.

He felt his eyes slowly close…

**Don't attack me…Please…I know it is not good…****L**


	9. Chapter 9

It had been three days since Finn had sent the text to Kurt. Now would be the first time Finn had seen him since.

He walked into school very wary of the people around him, when a boy in a hoddie bumped into him.

"Watch where your going'" He said to the boy, the boy looked up from within the black shrowed.

Finn's eyes widened…He recognized those blue - green eyes…

"Kurt…?" Finn said, nearly reaching out to pull the boy into a hug.

"What's it to you?" Kurt pushed past Finn.

Finn turned around and looked at Kurt walk away. He was wearing a black hoodie a pair of grey sweats and black all stars…

_This is so not Kurt… _Finn thought.

_God!! Finn this is all your fault for sending him that text. _Finn banged the lockers, just as Quinn walked up.

Finn looked at her, he put on a fake smile.

"Hey, Finn, you've been ignoring me all week" She smiled, and put her hand on Finn's chest tip-toeing for a kiss.

He kissed her reluctantly.

_Soft lips…_

_But not as soft as…_

_No…The baby…Finn think about your baby…_

He put his hand around her waist.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Hormones are driving me crazy…" Puck walked past them in the hall and winked at Quinn, Finn looked at Quinn to see a blush spreading across her cheeks.

He ignored it.

"Oh"

"_How do you explain her constant irritation with you? It's because __she's__ a girl" Kurt said_.

Finn smirked at the memory…

"It's not funny Finn…You see what it is like being pregnant!" With that she walked away in Pucks direction…

"What did I do?!" Finn shouted at her…

Finn stood in the hall as the bell rung…

****

Kurt put on a pair of sunglasses…they had black lenses and a grey frame

_New style! Misery…_

Mercedes linked Kurt's arm…

Kurt had told Mercedes about what had happened…over breakfast.

She whispered in his ear "You'll never guess what?"

Kurt looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Pucks the father not Finn"

Kurt looked shocked…

"What? You mean Quinn's baby?"

Mercedes nodded.

"Mercedes now is not a good time to make jokes…"

_Oh my god!! That means me and Finn…wait…Finn doesn't love me anymore…_

Kurt thought _I have to move on…_

"I'm not jokin' white boy!" Mercedes said sitting them down…it was glee club.

Kurt smiled…but then frowned "Does Finn know?"

"No…but half the glee club do" She looked around.

"Oh…is someone going to tell him?"

"No! Think about sectionals…we'll never win if he knows."

"…yes…but he should know…"

"Kurt don't you dare tell him!…we'll tell him after sectionals."

Kurt nodded and looked at the door just as Finn walked in.

To be honest Kurt was still madly in love with Finn…He wanted to be with him…to be in his arms again…to feel his lips against his…

_I don't care if he doesn't love me. _Kurt thought _I will do anything to get him back… _He watched Finn sit next to Quinn.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so this is set a couple of weeks later, Kurt managed to get over his heart broken stage but not fully as his heart is still sore… He is dressing as the Kurt we all know dresses, and well the rest you have to read ;) And the video on the phone that'll come up *wink wink***

"You lied to me!!" Finn punched Puck's face.

"I - man- calm down" Finn was on top of Puck slamming his fist into his nose.

Kurt's eyes widened at the site…

"Who told you?"

"Obviously it was Rachel" Kurt found himself say.

Rachel's eyes where tear stained.

Mr Schue pulled Finn off of Puck.

"Maybe if you calm down, we can talk-"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK!" Finn pointed at Quinn. "Is it true?"

Quinn walked forward, she was crying, but it looked like she was silently smiling to herself.

"IS THE BABY PUCKS?!"

Quinn nodded… "Y-yes"

Finn's eyes saddened. He loved that baby his baby, no Pucks baby…

"God" Finn muttered and put his hands on the back of his head… He looked at everyone… "You all knew…and you never thought" Finn looked at Kurt "to tell me"

With that Finn stormed out of the room, and kicked a chair.

Kurt's eyes where filled with tears…

He hated seeing Finn like this…

He could have told Finn, but he didn't…

_Why?_

Kurt thought to himself…

Kurt went to follow Finn out of the door when Mr Schue stopped him.

"No Kurt…I think you should leave Finn alone"

Kurt looked at Mr Schue with his "killer stare"

And pushed past him.

****

"Why-Why, is Kurt going?" Quinn panted.

"Because your 'boyfriend' and the little fag have been getting each other up the ass behind your back" Puck said.

"Shut up Puck! Why do you always have to put people down?!" With that Mercedes strutted out of the room.

****

Kurt heard small whimpers…He walked over to the toilet cubical and knocked on it.

"Finn…?"

"Go away! Kurt!" Finn said.

"I'm not going…" Kurt leaned against the door frame. "Till you talk to me"

"Well I don't want to talk…"

"You need to sometime" Kurt looked at himself in the mirror, he wiped the tears that where escaping his eyes.

"…but not just now…" Kurt heard Finn whimper.

Kurt just stood there, he began to hum Keep Holding On.

There was a creek and the, door to the cubical slowly opened. Kurt turned around to see Finn sitting on the closed toilet lid.

"Kurt…I really need a hug…I know I've mean to you but…Puck had…and I didn't…I didn't know what to- to do…God this is so messed up" With that Kurt took the taller boy into his arms and hugged him, kissing his forehead and brushing his hair.

**There will be more, but I keep thinking I am going to far away from the point…Am I? **

**Let me know if I have did anything, wrong or out of place thank you. 3**


	11. Chapter 11

***Cries* worst writer's block EVER!! I blacked out… Which is why I want everyone to thank Laura Caban aka GleeRulesSupreme, for helping write this. **

**Thank you Laura I couldn't have done it without you : )**

"Kurt…I really need a hug…I know I've mean to you but…Puck had…and I didn't…I didn't know what to- to do…God this is so messed up" With that Kurt took the taller boy into his arms and hugged him, kissing his forehead and brushing his hair.

The sat in the stall for what seemed like forever.

Kurt was now on Finn's knee and Finn's head was buried in Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt was rocking the taller boy gently, backwards and forwards, humming I'll stand by you

after a lot of crying Finn looked up... and leaned in towards Kurt, the last of the taller boys tears rolling down his cheek.

His lips slowly brushed across Kurt's and Kurt softly kissed back.

Kurt, pressed his finger against Finn's lips... "Are you sure you want to go down this path"

"Yes... I'm sure" Finn whispered and he brushed his lips across and Kurt returned with a soft kiss.

"It would mean leaving Quinn…" Kurt said.

Finn leaned in and kissed Kurt's jaw. He whispered against Kurt's soft pale skin.

"She lied to me…besides I don't love her" He looked into Kurt's green blue eyes "I love you" He then put his hands behind smaller boys waist and brought him closer, he pulled him in and kissed him.

Kurt kissed back and laid his head on Finn's chest. Finn now stroked Kurt's forehead.

"…What about sectionals…" Kurt asked Warley as he closed his eyes and enjoyed Finn's sent.

"To be honest I don't know…I don't think I can stay in the same room as Quinn without crying like a little girl…"

"But I thought you didn't love her?" Kurt looked at Finn.

"I don't…I did…but I love the baby…I mean I thought she was mines…and then…well you know?"

"Yes…you thought she was your baby…of course you love her…" Kurt said holding onto Finn's hand.

"I'll just have to move on…" Finn said.

"And I'll be with you every step of the way." Kurt smiled, that made Finn's heart melt, he bent his head down and kissed the boy.

****

They stood outside the choir room…

Finn took Kurt's hand.

Kurt looked down then at Finn.

"But what will the other's say?"

"I don't care! You're my boyfriend" Kurt's heart jumped at this. "And I want everyone to know" Finn smiled his lopsided smile.

Kurt squeezed Finn's hand as they opened the door and walked in.

"Oh my god!"

"They"

"They're together?!"

There was a thud as someone hit the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Laura Caban is my knight in shinning armour lol. She is my angel!! Thank you so much…**

**We have combined ideas, so please enjoy…**

**- Colfer xx **

**Beta:**** Laura**

Everyone turned towards the sound of the noise…

Quinn was on the floor… Her mouth opening and closing opening, she tried to speak.

"The baby" The glee members turned to look at the fashionable soprano holding Finn's hand.

"The babies coming?!" Finn said looking at Quinn. She nodded, Finn rushed over to her side leaving Kurt alone in the door frame.

Kurt folded his arms, Mercedes turned to him giving him the where-have-you-been-doing-with-Finn-Hudson-look.

Finn was now holding onto Quinn's hand. She was now squealing.

Mr Schue was on the phone…

****

The glee members followed the ambulance in there cars…

It had now been 7 hours and Quinn was still in labour.

Kurt sat on his hands crossing his legs… He decided not to tell anyone about Finn.

Mercedes, had her arm around her.

"I'm going to get a soda" Kurt said, though he knew he wouldn't.

"Okay…"

Kurt stood and walked down the hall.

He peered in the windows, he was in the maternity ward.

He peered in one a man holding a baby smiling…

_I can't have babies…unless I adopt…_

Kurt thought, but that's not the point.

He walked on, looking in each window.

Till he found the right window, he looked in to see a red faced Quinn.

Then he seen a slightly red thing, in the doctors hands.

He looked at Finn who was smiling brightly…

_God…he looked cute._

Then he bent down petting Quinn's head and Quinn kissed him.

Kurt heart shattered…


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt chocked back the tears and walked down the corridor.

He reached Mercedes.

"Where's your soda?"

"I lost my appetite for one" Kurt said sitting down.

_Finn has hurt me so much the last couple of weeks…I don't want him to know how much I am hurting…_

****

Finn seen the baby girl, in the doctors arms his face lit up.

He bent down to Quinn…

"Did you-" Quinn kissed him.

He pulled away.

"What are you doing?"

"Finn…that's our baby"

Finn looked at the nurses washing the baby…

"Finn please…we can forget about Puck…you've been so good to us me and Drizzle."

Finn looked at Quinn…

"Oh Quinn…I would love that…but she's not my baby…she's Puck's."

"Well we can still be a family! Me you and Drizzle"

"Drizzle's not her name…you hated that…and besides I love Kurt"

Quinn's eyes widened.

"You love that fag over ME?!"

"I'm sorry and 'that fag' has a name" He let go of Quinn's hand and walked out of the room.

As much as he loved the baby girl in there…she wasn't his…

He walked around the corner with a …

* * *

He had a big smile on his face and looked at Kurt.

Kurt was not looking at him he was looking at the wall.

"It's a girl" Finn smiled, he looked at Puck "You can go in"

Puck stood up and run to the room.

Kurt squinted his eyes trying to read the small print on a poster. He wanted to forget everything between him and Finn.

But he couldn't…

He looked at Finn who walked over to Kurt and sat beside him.

"Kurt…"

"Finn" He said looking at the boy with a raised eyebrow.

Finn smiled "You look so cute"

Artie was watching them and decided to turn away.

Kurt smiled…how could he stay mad at him?

Only a couple of hours ago they had kissed in the toilets and Finn had told him, that he had loved him.

Finn had chosen Kurt over Quinn.

Finn wasn't expecting what Kurt was about to do.

Kurt lunched himself at Finn and devoured him in a kiss. Finn put his hands on Kurt's waist pulling him forward.

"Can you get a room guys?" Mercedes said.

Kurt smirked and so did Finn.

****

Mr Schue turned around and said.

"I think it's time we went"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

****

They all walked to the lifts.

Finn's arm around Kurt's small shoulders and his other hand was stroking his cheek.

Everyone clambered into the first lift.

Finn and Kurt walked towards it but the doors closed.

They waited on the next lift.

They walked in…

They where on the top floor, Finn pinned Kurt against the wall lift and began to kiss Kurt's pale neck.

"Finn! What are you doing" Kurt giggled as Finn found his tickly spots.

Finn just looked into Kurt's now vibrant green eyes and smiled. He bent his head and nibbled at his earlobe.

Kurt moaned in pleasure.

Floor 9

No one got on. Finn bent down and started to un buckle Kurt's trousers.

Floor 8

"Finn!! Stop…I don't want my first to be in a lift!"

Finn ignored him and pulled down his trousers.

Floor 7

He took the boys cock and stroked it.

"Well do whatever yoooou! Are going to do - aaaaah - fast"

Floor 6

Finn, took the boys cock into his mouth.

He sucked hair and held on to Kurt's waist…Kurt slowly moved his hips towards the boys head.

Floor 5

He moved his hips faster building up a rhythm.

Floor 4

Both boys moaned in pleasure.

"FINN!" Kurt screamed as he came into the boy's mouth. He blushed "Sorry…I didn't…"

Floor 3

He buttoned up his trousers.

Finn swallowed.

"Actually I thought that was pretty hot…" And he kissed Kurt's lips softly.

Floor 2

Kurt kissed back. It was a soft heart felt kiss.

Floor 1

Kurt took Finn's hand he looked in the mirror behind them to see if he looked ok. His cheeks were red and flustered.

Finn smiled.

Floor 0

They turned around as the lift door's opened. The whole glee club was standing waiting.

The boys walked out smiling.

"Finn…You have a little-" Mercedes pointed to the white spot on Finn's sweater.

"It's yogurt…"

"Yeah" Kurt had to stifle his giggle…

Mercedes eyes widened…

"Forget I even said a thing…" And she walked away…

* * *

The next day Kurt and Finn walked into school hand in hand.

Everyone stared at them in disbelief.

But they didn't care…

Finn whispered in Kurt's ear "I love you …so much" Kurt smiled.

And they kissed a small soft kiss.

"I love you to" Kurt said looking into Finn's deep chocolate brown eyes.

**Oh yes!! That's it…thank you for all your lovely comments…I probably will have more Finn/Kurt and Puck/Kurt story's and if you have any recommendments I'll be happy to take. **

**I was kind of scared I was keeping it on to long ****L**** so sorry if you don't like it…-Colfer xx **


	14. Should I?

**Okay, so maybe this is just a foolish idea. But I was thinking of writing a sequel to 'Kurt's blush, Finn's rush'. I have a couple of idea's and was curious about what you think? **

**If you can review me or send me a message, to let me know thanks ^^. **

**((Sorry about my other fanfics, I will finish them I promise!))**


End file.
